


count to 10 b4 im dead

by iosko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Nohyuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members not mentioned in tags, Past Character Death, Urban Fantasy, mark acts cold but hes soft af for donghyuck, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iosko/pseuds/iosko
Summary: The monster like creature is rooming around the highschool faster than ever. Looking for whatever insecure student it can feed off of. And although the monster is fast, Donghyuck's faster. Before the red like glob can notice the mad man running up to it with a sword, it's already being stabbed to death. Quick and easy. Donghyuck killed it in 15 seconds, a new personal record.••or Donghyuck hunts monsters for a living and Jeno lives between life and death with cat ears.





	count to 10 b4 im dead

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by noragami !! (a good anime !! n recommendation if u like action/urban fantasy/angst lmao) + i just wanted to write bickering markhyuck n cat eared jeno lol

The sun burns and distorts Donghyuck's reality. The white bleak walls do nothing to ease the headache that's forming. He finds it funny that the literal sun would be his biggest enemy today considering the screams he's been hearing around the area lately. He remembers faintly on what Mark's told him. Something about another phantom that was lost. Donghyuck really can't be bothered to emerge himself in the story. He's getting paid to do this.

_Y_ou're_ also not working by __yourself__ here. If __you__ wish for me to corporate, at least fake your empathy. _

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the voice inside his head. Mark really sucks with his timing.

"I'm dead, not really much I can lose Mark." He speaks to the wind and to the other soul connected to him.

_I would keep in mind that there's only so much the higher ups will take. Please finish your assignments Donghyuck._

The nagging his companion does in each assignments just adds onto the realness of it all. Regardless of how unlikely of a team they are, Donghyuck will fight anyone that says they're not the perfect match.

They've had they're time. Both of them. Growing and molding into each other. Donghyuck knows Mark will deny them being the perfect duo, yet still get grumpy when he's not chosen to go on a mission with him. Its the small things that Donghyuck's grown fond of.

"I will finish my assignments when we get paid what we were promised to be paid Mark." There's a slight sound near the highschool down the block. Donghyuck keeps his ears trained onto it. Not seeing much of a threat to actual cause a ruckus.

_You should be grateful Donghyuck they pay enough and you know- _

"You heard it?" Donghyuck feels his eyes flicker with each second. Tracking the heat until he can finally spot the creature.

_Three blocks down. Past the highschool and into the alley behind it. _

Donghyuck grins at that, feeling his feet take off before his mind catches up. They're leaping on top of buildings and running past innocent bystanders. Donghyuck feels his adrenaline growing with each step he takes closer towards the monster. He wonders how many seconds it'll take for him to kill it.

It isn't until he's being pushed to the ground that he feels himself startle. He feels the inside of his brain throw red flags everywhere. There's a loud alarm ringing in his ears as well. He groans and covers them to try and muffle it.

"Are you an idiot?"

Donghyuck feels someone shaking him, aggressively each time Donghyuck's eyes close tightly.

"_Are you out of your mind???" _Someone's slapping him slightly and Donghyuck wants to so badly punch them. But he can't hear Mark and he can barely move his body. He wants to yell at the person to get off.

"You can't just--just run into a busy street and not expect to get ran over! You're so fucking lucky you fucking-" Donghyuck's body moves before his mind can put anything together. He reaches forward, holding on tightly to the body that interrupted him. There's a scream somewhere, Donghyuck can't really tell where it came from though. It isn't until he's being hit that he realizes the person screaming is the boy he's holding.

"Let me fucking-" Donghyuck feels himself jump, there's more screams now. He doesn't know what to do, he mentally curses Mark for not responding him.

"Hey_ \--Hey_! Listen to me-" His head hurts, his whole left side is numb but he feels the distant shared connection floating through his body, and thats the only thing keeping him going. "-I'm sorry." The boy looks close to crying, Donghyuck wants to so badly beat him up. Yet he diminishes the thought and continues to carry the person to safety.

He's running through alleys, up walls, and on top of roofs. He doesn't stop until he knows he's blocks away from where his mission was located. He can finally breathe.

Donghyuck takes his time. Finally dropping the boy that so rudely interrupted his mission to the ground without hesitation. He lets his body slouch into himself. Resting his head on his arms, he tries to call out for Mark again.

"Mark!" It startles the boy near him. As if he finally wakes up from his shock. He's angry.

"You fucking lunatic! You try to kill yourself! And then you kidnap me? You-" Donghyuck tunes out the fuming boy. Too busy caring for Mark's safety to feel anything for the boy next to him.

"M-Mark... P-please answer me." Donghyuck feels his heart speed up at each second that tick by. His eyes are closed. He's wasting so much energy, he knows if Mark were here he'd smack him for doing so. He's close, he's so close, Donghyuck knows he can pull him out from wherever he's hiding.

_Donghyuck._

There's a ring that follows after he hears his name. It almost blows out his ear drums but Donghyuck's too busy smiling to care.

"Mark reveal yourself." It takes almost everything in him to summon Mark's human like form. It almost makes him faint. He's shaking and he knows the boy beside him has finally stopped yelling. Instead looking at him with a small amount of worry.

Donghyuck's body doesn't stop until he feels the sword in his hand disappear, Mark's hand quickly replacing where the sword use to be. He's crying. And regardless of what Mark will say, he can see his best friend crumble at his vulnerability.

"Hey, _hey... _I'm okay Donghyuck." Mark holds Donghyuck tighter. Letting his arms pull the other until Donghyuck's head is tucked into his neck. Donghyuck breathes in Mark's scent. Falls into a small hiccup and squeezes his eyes shut until he can feel the quiver of his shoulders stop.

"_What the fuck." _

In his relief of finding Mark, Donghyuck forgot of the bigger problem at hand.

The boy.

Donghyuck sighs, opening his eyes and turning until he's glaring at the boy. The stranger however doesn't back down. Returning the same annoyed look back. It isn't until he's walking closer that Mark steps in.

"Don't _you_ dare-" There's a clear determination within Mark that has Donghyuck backtracking. Mark steps in front of him, blocking Donghyuck away from the boy and letting anger overtake him. "-step closer." Mark spits out.

Donghyuck hovers near. Letting his arms wrap around his partner. He stares at the stranger. Letting his eyes focus on his features. He stops at his eyes.

They're furious.

He keeps staring until it clicks. He gasps and shakes Mark slightly.

"_Mark." _Donghyuck whispers. Mark startles a bit. Letting his attention drop from the angry boy to his best friend. "Look at his head." Mark looks closer. Focusing until it clicks in him as well.

"Donghyuck... He... He's a-"

"Spirit."

They feel their chests ache. Finally letting their gaurds down. Donghyuck wants to cry.

"Name him." Donghyuck startles at his friend's suggestion. His eyes blow wide until he's frowning. He shakes his head, and finally steps away from his friend, towards their unlucky stranger.

"What's your name?" The stranger's frown deepens. He lets his eyes focus on Donghyuck and almost growls.

"Take me back home you asshole." The other spits out. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He steps closer.

"You gotta tell me your name or else I can't do anything." Donghyuck's about arms length away from the boy. He reaches forward, letting his arm dangle, inviting the other to shake his hand.

"Tell me your name and I'll try to find you." The boy's expression changes until he's just staring at Donghyuck in confusion. He continues to stare until he finally reaches forward and takes the hand with his own.

"My name is Jeno.-" The other finally lets his gaurd down. Face dropping, along with a few small tears. Donghyuck ignores the hurt in his chest. Represses the triggered memories. "-Please take me home." Donghyuck tries to smile and hopes it doesn't look like a grimace.

They have a name. Donghyuck feels a small weight lift off his shoulders. He's still here. Donghyuck can save him. Donghyuck can save Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know where i'm going with this but im having fun!! so!!! i hope u enjoyed it so far !! + promise jeno doesn't suffer too much ! 💗💕💘


End file.
